1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a filter element, particularly a filter press plate. Such a filter element is designed with a filter medium, particularly a filter fabric, and at least one retainer, to which the filter medium is fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter press plates for plate-type filter presses are known. Such plates generally have a centrally disposed passage opening which allows the liquid to be filtered to pass through. A plurality of filter press plates are arranged and pressed one beside the other in the plate-type filter press in such a way that the passage openings are aligned and form a channel, via which the liquid to be filtered is fed into the filter.
In order to fix the filter medium in the region of the passage opening it is known that the filter medium can be sewn to parts of a filter passage tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,416 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,526 B2 for example teach this point. It is further known that the filter medium can be joined by material engagement, particularly by induction welding, to the passage tube, as follows for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,173, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,906 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,859 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,178. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,717 also discloses the deformation of a flange element for the purpose of holding the filter cloth.